Soul Controller
by Soldier of Light
Summary: "Namaku Kyuhyun. Aku adalah iblis seperti apa yang kalian para manusia menyebutku." chap 2 is up! Mind to Review?
1. Chapter 1

_Kau tidak seperti mereka. Kau berbeda dari mereka. _

_Aku mengetahuinya sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu._

_Jadi aku mohon, lindungi semuanya._

_Demi dirimu sendiri, mereka akan menerimamu._

_Seperti apapun dirimu, mereka akan membuka tangan mereka lebar-lebar untuk menyambutmu._

_Percayalah, Kyu…_

* * *

><p><strong>Title : Soul Controller<strong>

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, and all of member Suju.**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Angst, Mistery.**

**Rating : T - untuk sementara  
><strong>

**Desclaimer : All cast is GOD.**

**Warning : BL, OOC, Typo, EYD yang tidak tepat, dan Rasakan sendiri apa yang terjadi pada kalian saat membaca fic ini.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seoul, Korea Selatan 21.00 KST<strong>_

Suara hentakan sepatu menggema di koridor sebuah gedung pencakar langit di pusat kota Seoul. Seorang namja berjas hitam berjalan sedikit tergesa-gesa menuju sebuah ruangan. Raut wajah namja tersebut terlihat begitu serius. Sekilas memang tidak nampak pada wajahnya, tapi keseriusan itu dapat terlihat jika memerhatikan wajahnya dengan seksama.

Langkahnya semakin dipercepat saat pandangannya melihat sebuah ruangan tepat berada di ujung koridor. Sebuah ruangan dengan pintu kayu Ek yang begitu kokoh. Namja itu langsung membuka pintu ruangan tersebut tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

"Tuan! Bukankah waktunya besok?" ujarnya pada seseorang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Tampak seorang namja yang sedang duduk di balik mejanya menghadap ke luar jendela. Membelakangi namja yang menyebut dirinya 'Tuan' tersebut.

"Ya. Aku tahu Kibum." kata namja itu dengan tenang.

Terlihat dari pandangan namja yang bernama Kibum tersebut, bahwa tuannya sedang memegang segelas anggur kemudian menyesapnya sedikit setelah berkata seperti itu.

"Jadi? Apa rencana tuan kali ini?" Tanya Kibum.

Namja yang disebut tuan itu membalikkan posisinya menjadi menghadap Kibum. Ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar sangat tenang. Parasnya begitu tampan. Dengan senyum mengukir indah di wajahnya yang bagai porselen itu dan juga lesung pipi yang berada di kedua pipi tirusnya

Namja itu tersenyum ramah pada Kibum kemudian berkata, "Kita tunggu saja, Kibum. Kebangkitannya setelah 50 tahun."

Kemudian namja tersebut bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju jendela yang menyajikan pemandangan malam kota Seoul yang begitu indah.

"Kau tau, aku sudah lama menantikannya. Dan besok saatnya ia harus bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Ah… mungkin kita bisa sedikit memberinya sambutan. Bukankah itu menarik?" Lanjutnya.

"Ya, Tuan." Jawab Kibum seraya menunduk, memberikan hormat kepada tuan yang sangat ia kagumi tersebut.

"Dan kita tidak akan membiarkan kejadian yang dulu terulang lagi. Kali ini dunia yang dipenuhi dengan manusia-manusia picik ini akan berada di bawah kendali kita, Kibum." Kali ini senyuman manis dari wajahnya berubah menjadi seringai yang sangat mengerikan. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya dapat bergidik. Tatapan matanyapun menjadi sangat mengerikan, tatapan mata yang penuh dengan ambisi yang sangat besar.

"Tentu, Tuan Siwon." Ucap Kibum. Menatap tuannya yang bernama Siwon tersebut dengan pandangan penuh kekaguman. Tidak nampak ketakutan pada dirinya saat melihat perubahan ekspresi Siwon seperti itu.

Setelah itu, tatapan matanya berubah menjadi sangat hangat. Dan senyumnya yang menawan kembali terukir di wajahnya yang tampan itu. "Kemarilah, Kibum." Ucap Siwon. Menyuruh Kibum mendekat padanya.

Tanpa basa basi Kibumpun mendekat. Siwon segera menarik lengan Kibum dan memeluknya erat. "Ahh… aku begitu merindukan mu." Kata Siwon seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya dilekukan leher Kibum. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh yang telah membuatnya candu tersebut.

"Begitupun dengan saya, Tuanku."

.

.

.

"_Bangun, Kyu. Sudah saatnya kau bangun"_

"_Siapa?"_

"_Ayo, Kyu. Kamu harus bangun."_

"_Kenapa aku harus bangun?"_

"_Karena dia sudah datang."_

"_Siapa yang datang?"_

"_Seseorang yang akan menggantikanku untuk membantumu. Dia akan menjadi awal dari segalanya. Dia yang akan membuat semua menerimamu."_

"_Apakah ia seorang manusia seperti mu?"_

"_Tentu, Kyu."_

.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

_**07.00 KST**_

Sang surya sudah menampakkan wujudnya di ufuk timur. Memancarkan cahayanya keseluruh penjuru dunia ini. Perlahan-lahan langit yang tadinya gelap berubah menjadi biru aqua dengan awan-awan putih yang tersebar.

Dengan terpaksa aku membuka mata akibat cahaya matahari yang masuk. Menandakan hari sudah berganti.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku, menyesuaikan pandanganku dengan sinar yang begitu menyilaukan itu. Setelah pandanganku dapat beradaptasi, aku bangun perlahan kemudian duduk dengan bersandar pada senderan tempat tidur.

Aku memegang kepalaku yang terasa begitu pusing. Akibat mimpi yang aku alami selama seminggu ini. Di dalam mimpi tersebut, aku sedang duduk di pinggir pantai yang sepi bersama seorang yeoja. Seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik, memiliki kulit putih yang pucat. Wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih, tatapan matanya terlihat sangat sayu, sarat akan kesedihan.

Aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya.

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Yang perlu kau tahu adalah kau akan menggantikan diriku." Jawabnya.

"Menggantikan apa?" tanyaku lagi

"Kau akan mengetahuinya jika saatnya sudah tiba." Jawabnya dengan senyum yang sangat manis.

Begitulah percakapanku pada yeoja tersebut. Hanya itu terus-menerus.

Aku langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur ku hendak menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarku. Aku harus mandi, membersihkan diri karena hari ini adalah hari dimana aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat.

Setelah selesai mandi dan merapikan diri, aku langsung keluar kamar dan menuju dapur kecilku. Aku mengambil sepotong roti dan juga susu strobery yang berada di dalam kulkas. Sedikit sarapan kuarasa perlu untuk menambah energiku.

.

.

.

Aku berdiri didepan sebuah makam dengan batu terpahat sebaris nama, Mr & Mrs. Lee. Makam sederhana kedua orang tuaku. Mereka dimakamkan dalam satu makam. Mereka meninggal akibat kecelakaan 10 tahun lalu. Meninggalkan diriku seorang diri yang saat itu masih berusia 11 tahun.

Tidak. Aku tidak marah pada mereka. Hanya saja, kadang aku berpikir kenapa tuhan tidak mengambil diriku juga. Kenapa hanya orang tuaku. Membiarkan diriku hidup seorang diri.

Aku meletakkan sebuket bunga krisan di dekat batu nisan, setelah itu menjulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh permukaan batu nisan tersebut. Menghapus debu yang tampak terlihat di atas permukaannya.

"Apa kabar umma… appa..? Bagaimana kabar kalian. Ini aku, Lee Sungmin. Putra kalian." Sapaku kepada kedua orang tuaku. Tidak lupa mengukir sebuah senyuman diwajahku.

"Jangan mencemaskan diriku. Selama ini aku hidup dengan baik, jadi istirahatlah yang tenang."

Aku selalu mengatakan hal itu jika aku datang ke tempat ini. Aku merasa, jika aku mengatakan hal itu kedua orang tua ku akan tenang di alam sana. Aku tidak mau mereka mencemaskan diriku.

Setelah itu aku beranjak dari tempat itu. Memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar karena nampaknya cuaca hari ini sangat cerah.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku menuju padang rumput yang sangat luas. Padang rumput yang letaknya tidak jauh dari makam kedua orang tuaku. Disana begitu damai. Seberapa jauh kau memandang yang terlihat hanya rerumputan hijau.

Tiba-tiba saat aku melangkahkan kakiku, pijakan yang aku injak runtuh. Langsung saja aku terjatuh ke dalamnya. aku tidak menyangka di tempat seperti ini aku bisa terjatuh di dalam tanah.

Sakit. Itulah yang kurasakan saat aku berdiri. Lututku terluka dan mengelurakan banyak darah.

"Tempat apa ini?" ujarku. Ini seperti ruang bawah tanah. Tidak terdapat apa-apa disini, hanya sebuah lorong yang terkena sedikit sinar matahari dari lubang tempatku terjatuh tadi. Kenapa ada tempat seperti ini disini.

"Aku tidak boleh berdiam diri disini. Aku harus mencari jalan keluar." Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menelusuri lorong tersebut dengan menahan sakit pada lututku. Berharap bahwa di ujung lorong tersebut terdapat pintu keluar.

Benar-benar tidak lucu jika aku terjebak disini selamanya!

Setelah beberapa menit aku menyusuri lorong tersebut, akhirnya aku melihat sebuah pintu yang sangat besar. Mungkin saja itu pintu keluarnya.

Segera saja aku mempecepat langkahku menuju pintu tersebut dengan sedikit terseok-seok. Aku sudah cukup kelelahan karena sedari tadi berjalan dengan menahan rasa sakit pada lututku.

Aku berhenti tepat didepan pintu tersebut. Sebuah pintu besi yang sangat besar, terlihat tampak sangat kokoh dengan ukiran-ukiran unik disekelilingnya. Sebuah pintu yang menurutku tidak biasa. Pintu seperti ini tidak seharusnya berada ditempat seperti ini.

Terlihat sebaris tulisan dipermukaannya. Juga sebuah ukiran timbul berbentuk salib di atas tulisan tersebut.

"The Eternal Devil is Sleep." Begitulah tulisan tersebut.

Tanganku terjulur untuk menyentuh tulisan tersebut dan juga salib yang berada tepat diatasnya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja pintu tersebut bergerak. Dan terbuka sepenuhnya.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Kenapa tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak sangat cepat. Aku merasa takut, tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikan rasa keingin tahuan ku akan apa yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut. Seakan ada suatu hal yang mengharuskanku memasuki ruangan tersebut. Akan ada sesuatu yang sangat penting didalam sini.

Kedua mataku melebar saat aku melihat sebuah peti mati terdapat di tengah-tengah ruangan bebentuk persegi tersebut. Ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas. Empat tiang penyanggah terdapat di keempat pojokan ruangan tersebut. Dinding yang terlihat sangat kusam. Dan aku yakin tempat ini akan sangat gelap jika pintu tersebut tidak terbuka, karena pintu itulah satu-satunya jalan agar cahaya bisa masuk.

"_Siapa itu?"_

Deg!

Jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat indra pendengaranku menangkap sebuah suara. Suara yang begitu berat, dan menggema diruangan ini.

Yang benar saja, disaat seperti ini aku harus melihat hantu? Oh tuhan, selamatkanlah diriku. Itulah pikiran bodohku disaat seperti ini. Tapi, siapa yang tidak merasa takut jika berada diposisiku. Sendirian di tempat asing seperti ini dan hanya ditemani oleh sebuah peti mati.

Dan jangan lupakan suara yang menggema itu.

"_Siapa disana?"_

Samar-samar aku dapat melihat bayangan dibalik peti itu. Bayangan yang awalnya tidak terlihat jelas kini nampak jelas saat seseorang telah berdiri dari balik peti tersebut.

Seorang namja yang tampak sangat berantakan. Pakaiannya terlihat sangat aneh dan juga kotor. Wajahnya yang putih dan pucat itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Rambut hitamnya yang terlihat kusut. Dan juga tatapan matanya yang sangat tajam, menatapku dengan pandangan mengintimidasi seperti itu. Seharusnya aku merasa takut melihat namja tersebut, tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasakan hal itu sedikitpun.

Saat itu, entah apa yang terjadi ketakutan ku yang sebelumnya begitu besar tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

"Kau kah yang membuka segel gerbang itu?" tanyanya namja tersebut.

Segel? Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti.

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku, mengabaikan pertanyaannya sebelumnya karena aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dia maksud.

"Namaku Kyuhyun. Aku adalah iblis seperti apa yang kalian para manusia menyebutku." Jawabnya.

Aku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Namja tadi menyebut dirinya iblis. Berbagai pertanyaan langsung memenuhi pikiranku saat itu juga. Membuat isi kepalaku penuh seketika.

Sebenarnya siapa namja yang bernama Kyuhyun ini? Dia berkata bahwa ia adalah iblis. Tapi apa itu benar? Kenapa dia bisa berada di tempat seperti ini?

**Sungmin POV End**

.

.

.

_Ini adalah awal dari sebuah pertemuan yang baru dan awal dari sebuah bagian. Tidak ada yang mengetahui bagaimana akhir dari semua ini, tapi mulai saat ini mereka akan melewati masa-masa yang sangat sulit._

_._

_.  
><em>

TBC

* * *

><p>Annyeong...^^<p>

saya kembali dngan fic gaje..stelah lama facum dri fandom ini..hohoho

maaf mungkin krna saya nakal jdinya saya balik lagi...hehe..

dan bwat pihak" yg tidak suka, maafkan saya.. tapi kurasa bnyak juga yg masih aktif d fandom ini..

jadi sebelum pihak yg berwenang*heleh* yg menghapus fic" saya..qw rasa tidak ada msalah..

terimakasih..^^

don't forget to review please..^^


	2. Chapter 2

"_Namaku Kyuhyun. Aku adalah iblis seperti apa yang kalian para manusia menyebutku."_

* * *

><p><strong>Title : Soul Controller<strong>

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, and all of member Suju.**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Angst, Mistery.**

**Rating : T – Semi M**

**Desclaimer : All cast just belong to GOD. But, siwon is mine.  
><strong>

**Warning : BL, OOC, Typo, EYD yang tidak tepat, dan Rasakan sendiri apa yang terjadi pada kalian saat membaca fic ini.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Saat itu sudah memasuki bulan Mei. Musim semi di Seoul tampaknya datang sedikit terlambat, namun walaupun udara masih terasa dingin mereka tidak memerlukan jaket saat pertemuan tersebut.

Sungmin menatap namja yang bernama Kyuhyun itu dengan penuh kebingungan. Apa yang namja itu bicarakan?

"Apa maksudmu dengan iblis?" tanyanya.

"Seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya. Aku adalah iblis yang ditakuti hampir semua manusia." Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin.

Tidak! Hal ini masih mengganggu pikiran Sungmin. Ia masih tidak mempercayai kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan. Menurutnya dijaman sekarang sangat susah menerima hal aneh semacam ini.

Melihat ekspresi bingung diwajah Sungmin, Kyuhyunpun akhirnya menyerah. Ia usap wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya kemudian berkata, "Ah, sudahlah. Dan bagaimana kau bisa membuka segel gerbang itu?"

Kedua alis Sungmin saling bertaut, kebingungan pada dirinya semakin bertambah. Gerbang? Apa maksudnya pintu itu?

Dia tidak merasa melakukan apa-apa pada pintu tersebut. Ia hanya menyentuh permukaannya lalu tiba-tiba saja pintunya terbuka.

"Ughh!"

Sungmin tersentak saat ia melihat Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk seraya memegangi kepalanya. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya ia sedang menahan rasa sakit.

Sungmin langsung melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang terduduk. Sungmin tidak berani untuk menyentuhnya, ia hanya mendekat dan memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan cemas. Entahlah, kenapa ia merasa sangat cemas melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat kesakitan seperti itu. Padahal seharusnya ia takut pada Kyuhyun yang menyebut dirinya iblis namun jauh didalam lubuk hati Sungmin, ia percaya dengan semua yang Kyuhyun katakan padanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sungmin, terdengar nada khawatir dari pertanyaannya.

"Tidak. Sepertinya aku tidak baik-baik saja."

Sungmin merasa semakin kebingungan. ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus melakukan apa terhadap seseorang yang baru dikenalnya ini. Ah, bukan. Bukan baru dikenalnya karena ia merasa pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya. Tapi kapan? Dan dimana?

Sungmin merogoh kantong celananya. Ia ingat bahwa di kantong celananya terdapat beberapa permen yang ia beli beberapa waktu lalu. Langsung saja ia mengeluarkan beberapa permen dan menyodorkannya ke hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Ini. makanlah. Mungkin ini bisa sedikit membantu mengalihkan rasa sakitmu." Ujar Sungmin, menyodorkan permen tersebut seraya tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat tulus.

Kyuhyun terhenyak sesaat. Seakan terhanyut dalam gelombang yang sangat nyaman. Senyuman yang tulus yang Sungmin sunggingkan di wajahnya mampu membuat Kyuhyun terpaku. Menatap dalam mata bulat Sungmin yang sedikit menyipit, terlihat sangat indah. Mata dan senyuman itu mirip dengan seseorang dari masa lalu Kyuhyun.

Sesaat ia membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam perasaan hangat tersebut. Menyelam dalam bola mata Sungmin yang sangat menyejukkan, membawa kehangatan tersendiri baginya. Kehangatan yang sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun tidak ia rasakan.

"Ayo, ambillah."

Suara lembut itu terdengar olehnya, membawanya kembali menuju permukaan. Pandangan Kyuhyun kini beralih pada sesuatu yang berada ditelapak tangan Sungmin.

Dengan perlahan, ia julurkan tangannya mengambil satu permen itu.

Kyuhyun tidak langsung memakan permen tersebut, ia hanya memandangi permen yang kini ada ditangannya dengan saksama. Melihat hal tersebut, membuat Sungmin membuka suara untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kenapa tidak kau makan? Makanlah. Permen itu tidak ada racunnya." Ungkapnya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendongak. Menatap mata yang menghangatkan itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Perlahan sudut bibir Kyuhyun terangkat, menampakkan senyuman tipis untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Gomawo.."

Tidak dapat dipungkiri, terdapat semburat merah yang kini menghiasi kedua pipi mulus Sungmin. Melihat senyuman di wajah Kyuhyun membuat dirinya menyadari betapa rupawannya Kyuhyun.

Wajahnya yang putih bersih, pipinya yang tirus, hidungnya yang mancung, matanya yang besar dan tajam, bibirnya yang sedikit tebal. _Tampan._

"Sama-sama.."

.

.

Siwon menyesap kopinya seraya memandangi pemandangan pagi yang menurutnya sangat indah dari jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Taman yang terhampar sangat indah dengan kolam ikan ditengah-tengah taman tersebut, dengan beberapa bunga yang mengelilingi kolam tersebut. Pohon-pohon kecil yang terdapat dibeberapa tempat di taman tersebut menambah kesan indah.

Musim semi yang terlambat tidak dapat merusak tanaman yang berada di taman itu. Bagaimana bisa? Berterima kasihlah pada kekuatan Siwon yang dapat membuat tamannya dapat tumbuh subur walaupun saat cuaca masih terlalu dingin seperti ini.

Kini pandangannya tertuju pada sosok yang sedang ada diatas tempat tidur king sizenya. Sosok itu bergerak kecil, tampak bahwa ia akan terjaga dari mimpi indahnya. Dan benar saja, sosok itu secara perlahan membuka mata indahnya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkannya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan bias-bias cahaya mentari.

"Sudah bangun."

Sosok itu terlihat sangat terkejut. Pandangannya langsung mencari asal suara yang menyapanya tadi. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati seseorang yang sedang berdiri didepan jendela dengan segelas kopi ditangannya.

Ia sangat malu pada penampilannya saat ini. Terlihat tubuh bagian atasnya sama sekali tidak tertutup sehelai benangpun. Selimut yang ia pakai hanya menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya saja.

Menyadari penampilannya saat ini yang sangat tidak pantas segera saja ia menaikkan selimut tebal itu sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Wajahnya langsung terlihat memerah.

Melihat hal itu, membuat Siwon terkikik pelan. Ia letakkan segelas kopi yang ia pegang diatas buffet yang terletak tidak jauh darinya, kemudian melangkahkan kaki panjangnya untuk menghampiri sosok tersebut.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan." Ujar sosok tersebut. Wajahnya masih menunduk malu.

"Kenapa kau harus meminta maaf, Kibum? Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya kan?." Kata Siwon dengan nada menggoda.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Kibum-sosok itu-semakin merona. Wajahnya semakin memerah karena menahan malu.

Siwon duduk disamping Kibum, mengamati wajah memerah Kibum yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Seorang Kibum yang selama ini dikenal orang adalah seseorang yang dingin, wajah sempurnanya selalu tampak terlihat datar, tidak pernah nampak ekspresi apapun pada wajah porselennya tersebut.

Tangannya terjulur kebelakang pundak polos Kibum, menariknya perlahan kedalam pelukannya. Merengkuhnya, untuk menikmati kehangatan dari sosok yang kini wajahnya tampak sangat memerah.

"Tu-tuan…" Kibum tampak terkejut dengan perlakuan lembut Siwon terhadap dirinya.

Bukan berarti selama ini dia tidak diperlakukan baik oleh Siwon, hanya saja sikap Siwon kali ini sungguh beda dari biasanya.

Sebenarnya, ini bukan pagi pertama setelah mereka melewati malam bersama. Malam yang mereka lewatkan dengan saling memberi kehangatan-kehangatan dengan hasrat yang menggebu. Memperlihatkan bahwa meraka membutuhkan satu sama lain.

"Sssstt… kali ini saja. Panggil aku Siwon."

"Ta-tapi tuan…"

"Jangan membantah, Kibum. Hanya saat ini saja…"

"Baiklah… Siwon."

Siwon tersenyum mendengar Kibum menyebutnya dengan namanya. Tidak memakai sebutan 'Tuan' seperti biasa ia memanggil dirinya. Hal ini membuat ia merasa senang. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuatnya begitu senang jika Kibum tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Tuan'.

Pelukan Siwon semakin erat, berusaha merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh Kibum. Menenggelamkan wajahnya kelekukan leher Kibum. Sesekali ia kecup leher putih yang terdapat beberapa bercak kemerahan akibat ulahnya semalam.

Perlakuan lembut Siwon terhadap dirinya, yang menurutnya tidak biasa ini, membuat Kibum tersenyum. Ia senang diperlakukan seperti ini oleh orang yang sangat ia cintai. Perlakuan Siwon terhadapnya kali ini membuatnya merasa seperti seseorang yang special dimata Siwon.

Jujur, selama ini ia tidak tahu pasti bagaimana perasaan Siwon yang sebenarnya terhadap dirinya. Ia merasa selama ini dirinya hanya tempat pelampiasan bagi Siwon. Ia tahu, siapa yang sebenarnya ada dihati namja bertubuh kekar tersebut. Kenyataan itulah yang membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menggerogoti organ dalamnya.

Tapi, pagi ini Siwon terlihat sangat berbeda. Sikapnya yang lembut dan hangat mampu membuat Kibum melupakan kenyataan-kenyataan yang menyesakkan itu, membuat dirinya berpikir bahwa dialah seseorang yang special di hati namja yang sangat ia cintai itu. Dan hal itu membuat dirinya sangat senang.

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap bola mata Kibum yang terlihat begitu indah. Siwon dapat melihat pantulan dirinya dibola mata tersebut, begitupun dengan Kibum. Ia berusaha mencari ketulusan dari bola mata hitam Siwon, menenggelamkan lebih dalam dirinya dalam kelamnya mata itu.

Perlahan Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya, menutup jarak diantara mereka dengan bibirnya. Daging kenyal tersebut saling bertaut, berusaha saling mendominasi satu sama lain.

Lenguhan yang keluar dari bibir Kibum, menandakan bahwa ia mengalah dalam pertarungan tersebut. Membuka mulutnya agar Siwon dapat lebih dalam merasakan kenikmatan yang Kibum berikan.

Kibum tenggelam semakin dalam akan cumbuan yang Siwon berikan padanya. Sentuhan-sentuhan tangan Siwon didaerah sensitifnya membuatnya semakin terbuai dalam surga dunia.

Alunan-alunan indah yang melantun indah dari bibir Kibum seakan menjadi pemacu semangat Siwon untuk berbuat lebih.

Akan tetapi, ketukan yang terdengar dari pintu kamar Siwon menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Siwon terpaksa harus menghentikan kegiatannya memuaskan Kibum. Terdengar geraman tidak suka pada seseorang yang tengah menginterupsi acaranya dengan Kibum pagi ini.

Siwon beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju pintu untuk mengetahui siapa seseorang yang telah mengganggunya. Sedangkan Kibum, yang wajahnya tampak sangat memerah langsung beranjak kea rah kamar mandi. Merapikan dirinya agar terlihat lebih sopan. Ia tidak mau ada yang melihat penampilannya yang seperti ini kecuali Siwon.

"Ada apa?" tanya Siwon pada seseorang yang telah mengetuk pintu kamarnya setelah ia membuka pintu tersebut.

Tampak seorang namja dengan paras yang cantik. Wajah tersebut terlalu cantik bagi seorang namja. Wajahnya yang putih dan mulus, bibirnya yang terlihat sexy, matanya yang tajam dengan bulu mata yang lentik. Wajahnya yang begitu rupawan terlihat lebih sempurna dengan dibingkai rambut hitam legamnya yang sedikit panjang sampai kelehernya.

"Apa aku telah menginterupsi kegiatanmu, Siwon?" tanya namja tersebut pada Siwon. Ia mendengar nada tidak suka pada pertanyaan Siwon sebelumnya.

Siwon menghela nafas panjang, kemudian tertawa, menampakkan lesung pipinya di wajah porselennya, "Bagaimana hyung bisa berkata seperti itu? Haha…" ujar Siwon berbasa basi.

"Huh! Jangan keluarkan senyuman palsumu didepan ku, Siwon. Itu tetap tidak membuatku terkecoh." Ucap namja tersebut dengan nada cuek.

Siwon tersenyum simpul, memang sepertinya percuma bersikap pura-pura terhadap namja cantik didepannya ini, "Kau benar, Hyung. Jadi, untuk apa kau pagi-pagi begini datang ke kamarku?"

"Aku mencari Kibum. Tadi aku kekamarnya dia tidak ada. Dan aku yakin, dia pasti ada disini. Sekarang dimana dia?" kata namja tersebut seraya mengarahkan pandangannya kedalam kamar Siwon. Berusaha menemukan sosok yang ia cari sedari tadi.

"Untuk apa kau mencari kekasihku, hyung?"

Mata namja cantik yang berada dihadapan Siwon itupun membulat sempurna, bulu matanya yang lentik tampak jelas terlihat, kemudian tertawa terbahak, "Mwo? Kekasihmu? Haha… Sudahlah, berhenti bercanda. Sekarang yang aku butuhkan adalah Kibum."

Siwon terkikik geli melihat tingkah namja cantik tersebut, "Seharusnya kau menjaga kata-katamu, hyung. Bagaimanapun aku tetaplah atasanmu." Kata Siwon.

"Tapi bagaimanapun aku tetap lebih tua darimu Siwon." Ujar namja cantik tersebut tidak mau kalah.

Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Percuma berdebat dengan namja dihadapannya ini. namja cantik ini begitu keras kepala. Ia memang bawahannya Siwon, tapi ia bersikeras tidak akan memanggil Siwon dengan sebutan 'Tuan' seperti Kibum dan yang lainnya memanggilnya. Tapi, bukan berarti ia tidak menghormati Siwon, ia masih tahu batasannya. Dan Siwon-pun tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, baginya asalkan semua bawahannya setia padanya itu sudah cukup. Dan dia juga akan selalu bersikap baik pada mereka.

"Kibum sedang dikamar mandi. Sebentar lagi mungkin dia keluar."

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya semalam? Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu jika kau berbuat macam-macam padanya." Ancam namja cantik itu. Namja tersebut memang sama sekali tidak takut pada Siwon, tapi beginilah sikapnya. Kadang ia begitu menghormati Siwon tapi tidak jarang pula ia bersikap seperti ini pada Siwon.

"Haha… aku hanya berbuat seperti yang kau dan Hangeng lakukan setiap malam, hyung" Ujar Siwon dengan nada menggoda.

Seketika terlihat semburat merah dikedua pipi namja cantik tersebut, "Siwon! Kau mau mati!"

"Heechul hyung?"

Suara lembut yang terdengar dipendengaran kedua namja tersebut mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Tadinya namja cantik tersebut ingin marah-marah pada Siwon yang sudah mengungkap privasinya dihadapannya sendiri. Tapi itu tidak jadi dilakukannya karena ia mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya, kemudian pandangannya menangkap sosok yang ia cari sedari tadi. Sosok itu kini sedang berada dibelakang Siwon.

"Kibummie… apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya namja cantik itu yang bernama Heechul. Menerobos Siwon yang ada dihadapannya agar dapat masuk kekamar Siwon dan mendekati Kibum.

"A-aku.." Kibum bingung harus menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan habis melewatkan malam yang menggairahkan bersama tuannya bukan. Walaupun hal itu sudah bukan rahasia lagi tapi tetap saja hal itu cukup untuk membuat Kibum malu.

Heechul memutar bola matanya dan kemudian berkata, "Sudahlah. Ayo ikut aku." Ujar Heechul seraya menarik tangan Kibum hendak keluar dari kamar mewah milik Siwon tersebut.

"Mau kemana, hyung?" tanya Kibum kebingungan.

Heechul berhenti, kemudian berbalik untuk menatap Kibum, "Kibummie kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa? Aku lapar~~ Hangeng sedang diberi tugas oleh Siwon. Dan tidak ada yang memasakkan sarapan untuk kami. Jadi buatkanlah sarapan untukku, Kibummie…" kata Heechul dengan pandangan memohon.

"Hei, hyung! Kibum bukan seorang pembantu disini." Ucap Siwon menyela diantara mereka.

"Diam kau! Lagipula ini kesalahanmu. Kau yang member tugas pada Hangeng, jadi dia tidak bisa membuatkan sarapan untukku." Kata Heechul sinis.

Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah salah satu bawahannya itu. Akhirnya, Heechul menarik Kibum keluar dan meninggalkan Siwon seorang diri.

Siwon hanya menghela nafas. Kemudian raut wajahnya kembali serius. Senyum yang penuh kelembutan tadi langsung menghilang dari wajah porselennya. Digantikan dengan keseriusan yang menampakkan betapa kokohnya rahang pada wajah rupawan miliknya. Begitu sempurna. Tanpa celah.

"Shindong." Ucapnya tegas entah pada siapa.

Namun seketika muncul gumapalan asap putih dihadapannya. Perlahan gumpalan asap itu menghilang dan memperlihatkan sosok namja yang bertubuh gempal.

Namja yang dipanggil Shindong tersebut langsung menunduk hormat pada Siwon. "Ya Tuan?"

"Apa dia sudah bangun?" tanya Siwon langsung pada Shingdong.

"Ya tuan. Dia sudah bangun."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan pengendali jiwanya?"

"Tepat seperti yang seharusnya, Tuan. Dia datang disaat yang tepat. Dan dia seorang namja."

Siwon tampak terkejut, kemudian memasang ekspresi serius lagi, "Namja? Bukan yeoja seperti sebelumnya?"

"Begitulah tuan." Jawab Shindong.

"Sungguh tidak terduga. Aku tidak memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya. Reinkarnasinya adalah seorang namja." Ujar Siwon seraya tertawa kecil. "Jadi siapa namja tersebut?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Dia bernama Lee Sungmin. Seorang yatim piatu yang tinggal seorang diri dan saat ini ia bekerja disebuah club malam sebagai bartender."

"Hmm… menarik…" kata Siwon, melipat kedua tangannya didadanya yang bidang. "Baiklah. Kau bekerja sangat baik. Sekarang pergilah ke pantry. Sarapanlah bersama yang lain. Setelah itu bawa Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersamamu untuk menyambut teman lama kita"

"Baik tuan. Saya permisi." Seketika itu pula, sosok Shindong langsung lenyap dari hadapan Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum simpul. Ia langkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju sofa yang berada dikamarnya tersebut. Ia hempaskan dirinya kesofa tersebut seraya memejamkan matanya. Saat ini sangat terlihat raut kesakitan dari wajahnya yang terbingkai sempurna tersebut. Kesakitan yang sudah lama bersemayam dalam dirinya. Kesakitan yang tidak pernah ia tampakkan kini terpampang sangat jelas.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Kyu?" gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>Annyeong...^^<p>

Maafkan saya atas keterlambatannya update nih fic.. hmm..msih kah ada yang menunggu nih fic gaje.. *readers: kagaaaa..*

baiklah.. terima kasih..terima kasih...:)

Ada yang bilang masih bingung ya sama ceritanya, mian...tapi chap kemarin memang belum sampe konflikx.. dan d chap inipun juga belum ada konfliknya. mungkin di chap depan sudah ada sedikit konflik antara siwon dan kyuhyun. Dan peran Sungmin yang sebenarnya juga akan diketahui di chap depan. :)

Jadi, mohon sabar ya...

Gomawo buat yang udah riview di chap kemaren.. saya sangat sangat berterimakasih buat kalian yang udah riview fic yang melanggar aturan ini.. hohoho..

**LittleLiappe -males login**, **Hyena Minnie-Fishy KYUte**, Sung Hye Ah, minnie beliebers, Parkyoonha Evil Princess, Lee HyeSang, Kyuminana, yenni gaemgyu, amniminry, kangkyumi

gomawo all..^^

akhir kata.. Mind to Riview?


End file.
